


Reforger les maillons

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est des liens inaltérables dont seul le temps permet de prendre conscience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reforger les maillons

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Reforger les maillons
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

**Suisse, années 1990.**

Le chauffage tardait à se mettre en route. Il faisait un peu frais, quand même, ils auraient pu y penser. Bah. Les propriétaires s'étaient absentés pour un festival dans la vallée, et c'était dimanche. En plus, on annonçait du soleil pour aujourd'hui et demain, alors inutile de se plaindre. Jabu se leva du canapé, y retomba par déséquilibre puis réussi à s'en extraire pour marcher un peu en direction de la fenêtre.

\- Je m'attendais à un chalet plus grand, en fait.  
\- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est une location, celui que la fondation possède est en réfection et les travaux ont pris plus de temps que prévu. On a tous une chambre, de toute façon.  
\- Oui oui, mais vu les palaces qu'ils ont je m'attendais à un truc immense. Enfin, celui-là est très bien, hein.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Jabu se trouvait avec presque tous ses frères, à la demande de mademoiselle Saori qui souhaitait évoquer avec eux l'avenir du Sanctuaire. Il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions quant au fait qu'elle chercherait plutôt les conseils de personnes bien précises, mais au moins elle prenait soin de ne pas les exclure. Un téléphone se mit à sonner, et plusieurs tournèrent la tête en voyant Shun se diriger vers l'appareil et décrocher. Il y parla quelques temps, puis raccrocha en soupirant.

\- Elle aura du retard.

Un soupir collectif lui répondit.

\- Et c'est quoi, ce coup-ci ?  
\- Apparemment son jet ne pouvait pas se poser à l'aéroport prévu parce qu'un chef d'État vient d'y arriver. Sans doute la crise au Moyen-Orient.  
\- Elle vient en voiture, du coup ?  
\- Oui mais avec les barrages de sécurité, les vacances scolaires locales et des festivals, elle mettra du temps.  
\- Génial.  
\- Bof, c'est toujours mieux que de monter des escalier.  
\- Ah je sais pas Seiya, ça m'est jamais arrivé, tu vois.  
\- Non mais je disais pas ça pour...  
\- Je sais, laisse tomber, j'ai mal dormi, j'aime pas les matelas trop mous.

À l'exception d'Ikki, mais personne ne s'en étonnait, ils étaient venus tous les neuf à ce chalet suisse. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence militaire, pas de soupçon de guerre sainte à venir, ce qui rendait la situation... étrange. L'ambiance ressemblait un peu à celle de l'orphelinat. Ils se savaient frères, étaient devenus frères d'armes, mais on ne pouvait pas dire pour autant que leurs liens s'étaient vraiment renforcés. En fait, même s'ils se voyaient tous plus ou moins régulièrement c'était sans doute la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble sans objectif commun depuis qu'ils étaient adultes. Un cri fit sursauter tout le monde.

\- Mais ça va pas ou quoi, Shiryu ?  
\- Pardon. Je crois que c'est les fleurs. Mon nez me chatouille depuis que je suis arrivé.  
\- Parce que c'était un éternuement ? Ah bon. En tous les cas les feuilles sont urticantes, je me suis piqué avec et ça me démange.  
\- Ils ont dû acheter ça au fleuriste du coin sans regarder.  
\- Mmm.

Pour être honnête, le temps commençait à leur paraître très long. Ils étaient arrivés l'avant-veille, avaient été prévenus que mademoiselle Saori partirait avec un jour de retard, et... les sujets de conversation se faisaient un peu rare. Il n'avaient pas trouvé de télévision, et il n'y avait ni poste de radio ni lecture sur place, en dehors d'un magazine érotique retrouvé dans un placard, que tout le monde s'empressa d'ignorer d'un air gêné. Seiya se mettait à taper du pied et à jouer de la batterie sur ses genoux.

\- Tu... pourrais arrêter ça ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Les bruits répétitifs ça me hérisse. ... Non sérieux, arrête je supporte pas.

Après avoir souri en croyant à une plaisanterie, Seiya se figea et changea d'expression quand il comprit son erreur.

\- Bon bon bon... Il va être long, ce week-end.  
\- Désolé, mais ça m'insupporte, ça me rappelle mon maître qu...  
\- Non mais c'est bon j'ai compris, j'arrête. Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour.

Seiya se leva, au moment même où des gouttes commencèrent à frapper les vitres.

\- Ah non, quand même pas !

Les gouttes se changèrent en grosse pluie alors que la lumière diminuait. Nachi regarda par la fenêtre et soupira.

\- Je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais le temps tourne au vilain, donc pour les sorties ça va être compromis.

Sans répondre, Seiya quitta le salon et se rendit dans sa chambre.

\- C'est vrai que t'étais bien pénible avec le bruit, à l'orphelinat.  
\- Oh ça va, Nachi ! Ça me rend dingue, c'est pas de ma faute !  
\- Bon, c'est pas grave, pas la peine de s'énerver. Y a rien à boire, par ici ? Yoyo, y a pas des bières dans le bar ?  
\- Je préférerais que tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça, s'il te plaît.  
\- Oh allez, on est frangins hein ! Y a quoi ?

Ichi, ayant déjà la tête dans le frigo, lui répondit.

\- Du lait. Des sodas.  
\- Et ? Et ?  
\- Et rien avec de l'alcool, apparemment.  
\- Comment c'est possible ?  
\- Je crois que mademoiselle Saori a spécifiquement demandé à ce qu'ils retirent ce genre de boissons... Enfin c'est ce qui est noté sur le papier qu'on m'a remis quand je suis arrivé.

Shun était arrivé le premier et avait donc pris le temps de vérifier les informations.

\- Ah merde !  
\- Quoi, Ichi ?  
\- Le frigo du bar était pas branché ! Les boissons sont tièdes.  
\- ... Fantastique. Dire que cet endroit doit coûter un bras...

Ichi sortit plusieurs canettes et les posa sur le bar. Nachi et Geki les regardèrent d'un œil circonspect. Les radiateurs se mirent à claquer lorsque le chauffage se mit en route. Geki finit par s'en écarter, car ils devinrent vite brûlants.

\- Elles sont tièdes... tièdes, ou vraiment tièdes ?  
\- Vraiment tièdes.  
\- ... Yoyo ?  
\- Non.  
\- S'il te plaît ?  
\- Non.  
\- Même toi tu auras besoin de boire quelque chose, non ?  
\- Non.  
\- T'aimes pas la chaleur, en plus ! Tu vas avoir soif !

Hyoga soupira, puis se leva et passa la main sur les canettes puis dans le frigo qu'Ichi venait de brancher.

\- Voilà, des boissons toute fraîches.  
\- Merci !

Hyoga se rassit au tabouret de la cuisine sans rien dire pendant que ses frères se servaient et qu'Ichi ramenait victorieusement des paquets de chips et de cacahuètes. Le bruit des paquets motiva d'ailleurs Seiya à revenir.

\- Et maintenant, que la bataille des douze canettes commence ! Qui parviendra jusqu'au bout, mes frères ?  
\- Mais en fait, toi tu changes super vite d'humeur. Y a pas cinq minutes tu faisais la gueule et maintenant c'est la fête ?  
\- Jabu...  
\- Nan mais je critique pas, Shiryu, je constate c'est tout et... ah tu bois du jus de carotte, toi ?  
\- J'aime bien, et puis c'est plein de vitamines, et on sait jamais quand on devra se battre pour protéger Saori !  
\- ... Pourquoi pas. Au fait, Shun, elle a dit vers quelle heure elle pensait arriver ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tant pis. Au moins ils ont pensé à livrer de quoi manger. Ça vous va, les pizzas pour ce midi ?

Personne ne s'opposa au menu, et les chevaliers firent preuve d'un bel esprit d'équipe pour trouver comment faire fonctionner le four. Geki, étant le seul à avoir des notions d'allemand, déchiffra tant bien que mal le mode d'emploi de celui-ci.

\- Tu te débrouilles pas mal, en fait.  
\- Ben au Canada, même si on est isolé, on est pas loin de la civilisation, et y a pas mal de descendants d'immigrants allemands. Mais bon ils parlent tous du dialecte, rien à voir avec ce qui est écrit là.

Pendant que la nourriture cuisait, Shiryu joua avec certains interrupteurs du salon et finit par activer un panneau mural révélant un écran de télévision et du matériel hi-fi. Un autre débloqua un placard rempli de vidéos.

\- Mmm, voilà de quoi nous occuper un peu en attendant. Une fois mon maître m'a raconté qu'il avait joué dans un film, dans notre province.  
\- Pour de vrai ?  
\- Il m'a raconté qu'ils avaient juste besoin d'un vieux. Et lui il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait une caméra, alors...  
\- Tu sais quel film c'était ?  
\- Heu... non. Il a toujours refusé de me le dire.

Un vote détermina un film d'action récent, et la majorité s'installa avec sa part de pizza lorsqu'elles furent prêtes. Hyoga resta cependant au bar pour le regarder. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ces circonstances et ne savait quoi dire.

\- Il est très nerveux.

Hyoga sursauta, se tournant vers Ichi qu'il n'avait pas remarqué derrière lui.

\- Quoi ? Qui ça ?  
\- Shun. Il est tout sourire, mais il a l'air super tendu.  
\- C'était déjà comme ça à l'orphelinat.  
\- Vrai. On était pas tendres non plus avec lui.  
\- Vrai aussi.  
\- Enfin bon, à mon avis il stresse parce qu'il est loin de sa petite amie.  
\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il... quoi ? Il en a une ?  
\- Ben je l'ai vu avec une blonde, une fois. Il sortait de chez Saori et elle avait l'air de l'attendre en moto.  
\- Sans doute une amie.  
\- Il l'aurait pas embrassée sur la bouche, alors.  
\- Je... Il ne nous en a jamais parlé, en tous cas. Peu importe, c'est son affaire.  
\- C'est vrai. Et puis c'est pas nous qui la lui disputerons, hein !  
\- Non ce n'est pas mon genre.  
\- Aha, elle est bien bonne !  
\- ... Pardon ?  
\- Nan mais t'as dit "c'est pas mon genre", et comme toi et moi on est pas trop branché filles...  
\- ... De quoi ?  
\- Heu... je veux dire... j'avais une forte impression que tu...  
\- Ah non ! Ah non non ! Certainement pas !  
\- Ah bon. Au temps pour moi.  
\- Je te l'affirme sans problème, c'est pas mon cas. ... Mais ça me dégoûte pas, hein ! Je veux dire tu es libre et tout et... enfin bref.  
\- Ok, ok !

Un silence embarrassé s'installa entre eux deux, Ichi ayant beaucoup de mal à croire les dénégations de Hyoga. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper, pourtant. Peut-être que Hyoga ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, pensa-t-il. Le film se termina mais la pluie, elle, continuait de plus belle. Geki fouilla les placards en espérant pouvoir mettre la main sur un jeu de société, mais échoua dans sa quête.

\- Non, y a rien, même pas un monopoly ou un jeu de carte.  
\- C'est pas grave, tu sais, moi je n'aurais probablement pas su jouer.  
\- Ha ha, t'as toujours été trop sage, Shiryu. T'avais déjà pas voulu apprendre le go à l'orphelinat.  
\- J'ai un peu joué au mahjong avec mon maître, mais je le laissais gagner parce que je n'aimais pas ça. Au fait, il dort toujours Ban ?  
\- C'est un lève tard. Avec les lits qu'on a il doit être heureux, lui qui a dû dormir sur des cailloux en montagne.  
\- ... Parce que Ban t'a _raconté_ quelque chose ?  
\- Ha ha ! Bien vu ! Non, j'ai plutôt glané les rares informations qu'il lâche parfois.  
\- Oui enfin, entre dormir au sommet d'une montagne africaine et dans l'hiver de Sibérie, y a pas grande différence question confort.  
\- Je sais, Hyoga. Au Canada c'était pas l'idéal non plus, tu sais. Encore que moi j'avais de bons rapports avec la tribu voisine.  
\- Ah ça, on peut le remercier pour ses voyages d'études, notre bon... ah allez je vais devenir grossier alors je vais me taire.

Un froid avait été jeté dans le salon. Shun sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais ce fut finalement Nachi qui prit la parole.

\- Moi j'arrive toujours pas à intégrer le fait qu'il... qu'il se soit servi de nous. Désolé Shun, mais je comprend pourquoi Ikki a craqué quand il a appris la vérité.  
\- Ce... cet homme avait des motifs nobles, mais ses méthodes ont été plus que contestables, c'est certain. Et particulièrement douloureuses pour nous.  
\- ... Et les autres ? Vous savez si certains ont survécu ou bien... ?  
\- Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, Shiryu, mais il n'y a que toi, Hyoga et Ikki a avoir été expédiés seuls. Moi je peux te dire que ceux qui m'avaient accompagnés au Liberia sont morts. Malaria, faim, entrainements brutaux, sans parler des guerres tribales de la région. Et puis... parmi les gardes des camps annexes, il y avait beaucoup de pourris et de... de sacrés pervers. Filles ou garçons ça leur était égal. La nuit quand on entendait crier, on savait qu'on ne reverrait pas la personne. On se faisait dessus à l'idée d'être le prochain... ah ça, merci papa... PUTAIN !

Nachi envoya une canette vide s'écraser contre le mur et se leva pour aller regarder à la fenêtre, visiblement secoué. Hyoga se racla la gorge, gêné.

\- J'ignorais que c'était comme ça dans les autres camps. Mon maître était dur mais aussi très respectueux de nous. C'était aussi le cas de celui de Shiryu, je le sais.  
\- Moi j'étais au Sanctuaire même et on m'avait directement confié à Marine. En dehors des entrainements j'étais pas maltraité. Mais... maintenant que j'y pense, je me souviens l'entendre me dire quand je me plaignais, que les novices arrivés en même temps que moi et qui n'avaient pas été confiés à un maître étaient soumis à des entrainements... excessifs. Pour qu'elle dise ça, c'est que ça devait être terrible.  
\- Tu m'étonnes...  
\- Une fois, je l'ai même entendue dire "parce qu'ils se battent à morts, maintenant ?". C'était l'année où je suis arrivé et elle a d'abord refusé de me laisser participer aux combats. J'imagine que tout ça était l'œuvre de Saga.  
\- C'est étonnant qu'on soit tous normaux. Nous en Finlande on devait se laisser mordre ou piquer par diverses bestioles. Avec le temps, ceux qui survivaient devenaient plus résistants aux poisons. Et puis bam ! Une morsure de trop et on y passait. J'en ai vu, des enfants qui finissaient avec le visage tout bleu, à cracher de la mousse, ou incapables de respirer parce que leur gorges étaient gonflées.  
\- Ouais. Un super papa pour nous payer des vacances...  
\- Je crois que je lui pardonnerai jamais. Même si c'était pour Athéna et l'humanité.  
\- Non plus. Plutôt embrasser un grizzli.  
\- Pareil.

De la fenêtre, Nachi rit nerveusement.

\- Pardonner cette enflure ? Jamais. Dommage que les enfers se soient effondrés avec Hadès. Ça m'aurait fait grimper au plafond de le savoir torturé pour l'éternité. Je sais pas d'où on vient mais je sais où j'aurais aimé l'envoyer, lui.  
\- Ceci dit, pour Saori c'était un super papy, apparemment. Elle ne dit rien parce qu'elle sait ce qu'on a vécu mais quand on aborde le sujet y a toujours un moment où je vois que ça la blesse.  
\- Ouais Seiya, mais faut avouer qu'à l'époque c'était aussi une sale gosse, hein !  
\- Et c'est son cheval personnel qui dit ça. T'en pinçais pour elle, Jabu ?

Jabu ne répondit rien, alors qu'une ombre de jalousie passait sur le visage de Seiya. Ce fut le tour de Shun de se racler la gorge.

\- Mademoiselle Saori a tenté d'en savoir plus sur nous et nos origines, mais il avait apparemment fait détruire tous nos dossiers et tout ce qui nous concernait. Des relevés bancaires laissaient entendre qu'il avait payé beaucoup d'argent à beaucoup de personnes un peu avant nos naissances.  
\- ... Des mères porteuses ?  
\- Au moins pour certaines, je veux dire un homme de cet âge là n'aurait jamais eu l'énergie pour... enfin vous voyez. Déjà qu'à nos âges c'est impossible, alors au sien.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Shun ?  
\- Allons, il avait bien la soixantaine quand on était petits ? Il est impossible qu'il ait pu...  
\- Non, je veux dire, comment tu sais que ce serait impossible à nos âges ? T'as essayé de le battre à son propre jeu ?  
\- ... Je... pas du tout ! Ça me _semble_ impossible, c'est tout. J'en sais rien. J'ai jamais essayé. Avec qui que ce soit.  
\- Je te taquinais, voyons. Mmm, oui ça semble impossible, en effet.

Shiryu remarqua le discret coup de coude qu'Ichi fit à Hyoga, et l'air songeur des deux frères quand ils échangèrent un regard. Il avait autrefois temporairement perdu la vue, mais rien ne lui échappait. Ces deux-là devaient rire intérieurement de leurs nombreuses conquêtes. Tant mieux pour eux, ils étaient jeunes et la vie était courte, alors autant qu'ils en profitent au maximum. Lui-même préférait attendre avant de se consacrer pleinement à Shunrei. Elle n'aimerait certainement pas qu'il se jette sur elle comme un sauvage, raison pour laquelle elle l'avertissait quand elle allait se baigner nue dans la rivière. Il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à respecter son intimité, même quand elle lui demandait de l'aide pour défaire des boutons trop serrés de sa tunique, mais il sentait dernièrement chez elle une pointe d'agacement dont il comprenait mal l'origine.

\- On se fait un autre film ?  
\- Oh moi non, ça va aller. On peut mettre la télé, si vous voulez.

Seiya passa de chaîne en chaîne, et son sourire s'effaça progressivement car elles étaient toutes dans des langues qu'il ne parlait pas. Puis Ichi lui prit soudainement la télécommande des mains.

\- Han ! Ils retransmettent le Hellfest ! Pousse-toi Seiya !  
\- Comment tu sais ce que c'est ? Ils parlent en allemand !

Ichi regarda Seiya avec un air mi-attristé mi-atterré.

\- C'est marqué dans le coin de l'écran, déjà. Ensuite... ça se voit que c'est le Hellfest, quand même ! T'écoutes pas de métal ?  
\- Heu... hein ?  
\- Il te parle d'un genre musical, Seiya. Tu n'écoutes pas de musique ?  
\- Je... j'aime bien les bandes originales de films...  
\- ... Je vois. Bon, ben ça sera l'occasion de faire un peu ton éducation musicale, alors.

Ichi monta le volume, savourant la musique en même temps que Seiya sombrait dans la perplexité horrifiée. Les autres échangèrent des regards moqueurs et amusés et firent progressivement retraite vers la cuisine dont ils fermèrent les portes.

\- Entre le passionné et l'idiot du village, ils font un bon binôme.  
\- Tu y vas fort, Geki.  
\- Toi on voit que t'as jamais passé plusieurs heures d'avion avec Ichi. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me saouler avec sa musique. En plus moi j'écoute que de la country ou des airs traditionnels de la côte Est. Pas les trucs québecois parce que je comprends rien à ce qu'ils chantent, par contre. Et vous vous écoutez quoi ?

Chacun plongea le nez dans sa canette de soda, soucieux d'éviter d'en dévoiler trop sur lui.

\- Oh allez ! C'est pas la mort, quoi ! Shun ?  
\- Heu... j'aime bien la variété.  
\- Tu parles, t'achètes des compils de chansons d'amour, j'ai vu les boîtiers avant que tu ramasses ton sac ! Y avait même une spéciale chansons érotiques !  
\- Je... non je... je suis plutôt variété... c'est une amie qui me l'a prêté.  
\- Mais bien sûr. Hyoga ?  
\- J'aime le classique et les opéras russes. Ça fait cliché, mais ma mère écoutait beaucoup ces musiques quand j'étais petit. Elle dansait en me prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Ben c'est normal, les enfants qui ont connu leurs parents en gardent quelque chose. Jabu je sais qu'il adore le raï et le rap.  
\- Crétin, je supporte pas ça. Je préfère l'enka qu'on écoutait à l'orphelinat. Par contre j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'écoutait Nachi quand on était dans le car pour arriver ici.  
\- J'aime bien les chanteurs d'avant-guerre.  
\- D'avant-guerre ? Avec ce que ça piaillait ?  
\- Non mais j'écoute pas que ça, hein. J'aime bien certaines idols aussi, donc j'en ai écouté un ou deux morceaux.  
\- Pour de vrai ? Tiens je te voyais plus écouter du rock, toi. Shiryu ?  
\- On a pas l'électricité alors à part la musique traditionnelle au village... Mais j'aime bien écouter Shunrei quand elle chante, elle a une jolie voix.  
\- Toujours pas l'électricité ? Vous avez des toilettes, au moins ?  
\- ... Je finis de les installer, en fait.  
\- Et dire que je disais ça pour plaisanter. Au fait, vous avez toujours pas de date ?  
\- De date de quoi ?  
\- Pour votre mariage, à Shunrei et toi ?

Shiryu se trouva au centre de l'attention et sembla embarrassé.

\- C'est-à-dire... je ne veux pas brusquer les choses. Je veux juste que ça se passe simplement, sans se presser, et qu'on prenne le temps de développer nos relations. En tant qu'adultes, je veux dire. Et puis j'ai peut-être hérité de la maison de mon maître, mais j'ai trop de respect pour lui pour partager immédiatement le lit de Shunrei.  
\- ... Parce que vous dormez dans des chambres différentes ?  
\- Ah oui, on a gardé nos chambres respectives, pourquoi ?  
\- ... Non rien.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit, et Nachi sortit son téléphone portable avant de faire la grimace.

\- Une mauvaise nouvelle ?  
\- Si on veut. Je suis viré. Mon chef était pas là quand j'ai reçu ma convocation et il n'a pas apprécié que je n'attende pas son retour pour lui demander la permission de partir. Pas grave. C'est pas les supermarchés qui manquent. Et puis j'ai toujours les virements de la fondation, donc ça va. Et vous, au fait ? Vous vous y faites, à vos boulots ?  
\- Mademoiselle Saori m'avait bien aidé pour m'inscrire en fac de médecine. Je fais aussi un peu le secrétaire entre elle et le Sanctuaire mais avec mes heures de garde c'est moins évident.  
\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, Shun. J'imagine que Hyoga refuse toujours de travailler en chambre froide ?  
\- Désopilant. C'était pas drôle les quinze premières fois, tu sais !  
\- Oui mais je m'en lasse pas ! Je te verrais bien en barman, avec ton sens de l'humour.  
\- T'es con, Nachi. Mais ne ris pas, Shun !  
\- Ha ha, pardon... Ha ha ha.  
\- Moi je cultive la propriété de mon maître avec Shunrei, mais ces temps-ci on voit de plus en plus d'entreprises bâtir dans la province. Le gouvernement tente de moderniser le pays et étend les réseaux électriques et routiers. Je devrais peut-être me faire engager, ça a l'air de bien payer.  
\- Oui il paraît qu'il y a de plus en plus d'entreprises étrangères en Chine, ces temps-ci. En tous cas j'entends ça tout le temps en ce moment.  
\- Ah oui, alors tu fais quoi toi Jabu ? Tu bouges tout le temps !  
\- Oh, je travaille sur des plate-formes pétrolières. C'est un boulot de cinglé, mais après une formation de chevalier c'est rien du tout. On dort pas beaucoup, ceci dit. Mais au moins je voyage beaucoup et je vois plein de monde... et pleins de filles. Et toi Geki ?  
\- Je pouvais pas entrer dans la police montée, mais j'ai pu devenir garde forestier et garder un œil sur la faune et a flore.  
\- Sérieux ? Garde forestier ?  
\- Canada. Grosses forêts. Gros ours. Gros chasseurs. Gros hivers. Le gros Geki est très utile au gouvernement. Ban fait plus ou moins la même chose, et aussi le guide pour touristes puisqu'il connait le Kilimandjaro comme sa poche.  
\- Ah ouais ? Ben dis-donc il doit pas les saouler de paroles...  
\- Ha ha ha !  
\- Je sais qu'Ichi a obtenu un diplôme de haut niveau en chimie. Il travaille sur tout ce qui est venins et antidotes naturels.  
\- Et Seiya et Ikki ? Ils font quoi les deux enfants terribles ?

Shun soupira.

\- Seiya est... il vit un peu aux crochets de Saori et j'ai la vague impression que c'est une source de tension entre eux. Il a fait de petits boulots mais comme il a tendance à combattre l'injustice il se fait renvoyer souvent. Quant à mon frère je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. J'ignore même où il vit. Je me suis parfois demandé s'il ne travaillait pas pour les yakuza mais ça me semble peu vraisemblable.

Tous sursautèrent lorsque le volume de la musique augmenta brusquement quand un Ban ensommeillé entra en pyjama.

\- Tiens, voilà la princesse endormie ! Passé une bonne nuit ?

Bâillant sans complexe, l'individu concerné fit signe que oui et chercha de quoi se préparer un petit déjeuner avant de remarquer ce qui restait de pizza pour se jeter dessus. Il émit néanmoins un borborygme interrogatif qui laissa ses frères perplexes.

\- Hein ? Faudrait que t'arrêtes de parler la bouche pleine, on comprend jamais rien.

Ban mima une silhouette féminine avec les mains tout en mâchant allègrement sa part et en se resservant d'avance.

\- ... Ah, Saori ? C'est ça ? Elle a appelé pour dire qu'elle serait en retard. Du coup on a regardé un film et là Ichi fait découvrir sa musique à Seiya.

Levant les yeux et les bras au ciel, Ban manifesta un certain agacement.

\- C'est la faute à Seiya, il a changé de chaine et est tombé sur un concert. Tu penses bien que l'autre a sauté sur l'occasion. Du coup on s'est planqué ici et on parlait boulot, musique... Du père Kido, aussi.

La canette que tenait Ban explosa instantanément lorsqu'il serra la main. Shiryu lui passa un rouleau d'essuie-tout pour qu'il puisse éponger maladroitement son jus de fruit.

\- Visiblement, toi non plus tu n'es pas prêt à lui pardonner...

Ban regarda Shiryu avec incrédulité, puis après un instant d'hésitation au cours duquel la fratrie guetta sa réponse, se contenta de reprendre une part de pizza, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

\- Eh bien tu as ta réponse, Shiryu ! Ban fait passer la pizza avant le pardon.  
\- ... Au fait, puisque Seiya est occupé, y a une question qui me taraude depuis longtemps, mais Shun doit en connaitre la réponse.  
\- Quoi donc, Jabu ?  
\- Elle est devenue quoi Seika ? Tu le sais toi ?  
\- Oh. Eh bien en fait elle n'a jamais vraiment retrouvé la mémoire. Des examens ont révélé que son amnésie serait probablement définitive. C'est un miracle qu'elle se soit souvenue du prénom de son frère. Seiya a... non pas mal pris la chose car ce n'était pas de la faute de sa sœur, mais ça lui a fait beaucoup de mal. Il va la revoir une fois de temps en temps mais en réalité ils n'ont pas grand chose à se dire. Et puis elle a rencontré quelqu'un et Seiya s'est senti mis à l'écart. Alors quand elle lui a annoncé qu'elle comptait se marier et partir dans un autre pays avec son époux, elle a été vexée qu'il ne saute pas de joie.  
\- Ouille. Dur.  
\- Oui, du coup je crois qu'ils sont un peu en froid. ... Je m'avance peut-être mais je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il se laisse un peu porter par Saori, parce que sa raison de vivre depuis qu'il était gamin disparait progressivement.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il se fait virer, tu crois ? J'ai un collègue qui a fait la même chose sur ma dernière plate-forme, quand sa femme l'a quitté.  
\- Heu... Je ne sais pas.  
\- Moi je suis sûr que si. Une fois il m'a appelé, juste après que je sois revenu de Sibérie. À cinq heures du matin. Il avait besoin de parler, et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Il avait l'air bourré alors j'ai fini par l'envoyer paître. Maître Camus lui aurait probablement passé un savon pour s'accrocher trop au passé. Enfin bon, je vais pas le juger à ce sujet.  
\- Moi hier j'ai trouvé que sa bonne humeur était un peu trop forcée.  
\- Je sais Shiryu, je me suis dit la même chose. On le sent super triste. Si en plus ça va pas avec Saori...  
\- ... Mais...  
\- Quoi, Geki ?  
\- Ça me regarde pas, mais ils sont ensemble, tous les deux ?

Tous les frères se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Shun qui maudit celui qui lui avait posé la question.

\- ... En fait... je ne sais pas trop. À certains moments il vit chez elle, à d'autres il retourne dans son appartement. Quand je les vois ensemble ils ont l'air très complices mais je serais incapable de dire s'ils sont en couple. Tatsumi et moi on a pris l'habitude de ne rien demander.  
\- Ils ont sauté le pas, au moins ?  
\- Nachi !  
\- Quoi ? Quand on a battu Hadès ça pouvait se comprendre qu'ils se retiennent, vu l'âge qu'on avait, mais maintenant ça n'a plus de sens, non ?  
\- C'est la fille de Zeus, peut-être qu'elle craint la réaction de son père ?  
\- Allons Geki, tu connais les légendes du bonhomme. Il avait pas trop l'air de se poser de questions dans ce domaine.  
\- Peut-être... qu'ils ne savent pas comment faire ? Ou qu'ils attendent que l'autre fasse le premier pas ?  
\- ... C'est peut-être ça, Shiryu. J'ai des proches qui sont un peu dans ce cas-là, à vivre avec une fille sans la toucher.

L'allusion passa largement au-dessus de la tête du dragon. Shun s'étrangla légèrement en tentant de masquer son rire, sans remarquer le regard inquisiteur que Hyoga lui jetait.

\- En tous cas, si on peut faire quelque chose pour aider un frangin, faut pas hésiter à nous contacter. Vous avez le droit de voir les choses autrement, mais en ce qui me concerne vous êtes la seule famille qui me reste.  
\- Ben Jabu, puisqu'on est la seule famille qui te reste, va donc consoler Ichi, ils ne diffusent pas le concert en entier et ça le met hors de lui.

Ils n'avaient pas entendu Seiya entrer puisque la musique avait cessé. Avait-il entendu le reste de la conversation ? Ils le regardèrent écraser sa canette et la jeter à la poubelle avant de prendre par le cou un Ban continuant à manger, avec un grand sourire.

\- Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Toutes mes difficultés je les ai aussi surmontées grâce à vous tous, alors je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous appeler à l'aide si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Tous sentirent subitement un immense cosmos. Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups répétés retentirent à la porte, et Ichi se précipita pour ouvrir. Une jeune femme s'engouffra dans le chalet en disant précipitamment bonjour, puis sembla chercher quelque chose. Seiya tendit la main pour lui désigner une direction.

\- La porte à droite des escaliers.

Ses frères le regardèrent avec curiosité alors que Saori s'élançait vers lesdits escaliers.

\- Des heures d'avion et de voiture, elle devait être pressée d'arriver. Ah, voilà Tatsumi avec les bagages. Elle a encore bu trop de thé dans l'avion, c'est ça ? Bon puisque vous parliez d'aider la famille, allez donc monter les bagages de la demoiselle et du vieil homme.

Alors que les chevaliers se précipitaient pour débarrasser le majordome ployant sous les bagages, chacun sentait confusément qu'il pourrait peut-être commencer à échanger voire à partager avec ceux qui, bon an mal an, pouvaient être appelés les siens.


End file.
